Please, Let Me In
by GellsBells
Summary: It has been weeks since Macy was kidnapped by a giant bug, but she is still having nightmares, not to mention the strange pain which seems to have no source. Harry notices and offers the help of a whitelighter healing spell, leading to the two becoming closer.


Macy woke with a startle. Her sheets twisted around her body and her hand instinctively clutched at her side. She tried to catch her breath as her mind was still filled with images of the others trapped in the nest around her and the way that,thing, had crawled inside her, made her feel so empty.

It had been weeks now, since she had been trapped down there, her sisters, and Harry, coming to find her. She had been berating herself ever since for allowing herself to be taken. Even after the warnings that demons would be coming from all angles to get to her and her sisters. She had gone out on a date with someone she found on a dating app. It had been risky and not like her at all.

She leaned forward bracing her head against her knees, as her side continued to ache, where it had been injecting her with who knows what had been. The wound had healed easily enough. A fading scar the only physical sign that remained of her ordeal.

But, the memories seemed to continue to plague her. She hadn't wanted to worry the others. Not when she was already trying to deal with the news of the darkness inside her and the strange mark on Galvin. Add to that the demon killing elders, Mel losing Nico, and Maggie. Maggie already thought that her life was doomed to be nothing but magic and demons, this would only feed that belief. So she had kept it to herself, hoping with time it woud go away.

Besides, she convinced herself that it was PTSD or something, she had been captured and almost killed. It made sense that she was still having thoughts about it, trouble sleeping and flashbacks.

She winced as she got out of her bed, almost as if her scar was burning. She lifted the material of her pajamas gingerly as she examined the area carefully in the mirror, still nothing there.

It must be a symptom as well the phantom pain. At least that is what she tried to convince herself as she laid back down on her bed. She pulled the blanket tighter around her body, allowing the weight of it to soothe her. To form a protective barrier against the rest of the world, as she begged sleep to take her and at least let her sleep until the morning.

Macy had woken to the sunlight pouring in through her bedroom window and breathed a sigh of relief. Her hand traced her side, not sure what she was expecting to find. She shook her head dismissing her concerns and making her way to the bathroom.

After her shower she made her way downstairs to the kitchen the smell of food hitting her as she entered. It seemed that Harry had made breakfast, again.

"Ah, Macy," He greeted her with a broad smile as he hung what Macy assumed was his apron now on the hook near the fridge. "Pancakes?"

Macy's stomach turned at even the mention of food, "Not for me Harry. Maggie and Mel?"

"Have gone out."

Macy poured herself a glass of orange juice, her hand shook a little under the weight of the jug. Her grip slipped as she put it back down on the counter.

"Are you okay Macy?"

"I'm fine," she lied, "just a little tired." Macy took a sip of the juice, and it felt like it was burning as it slid down her throat. She quickly put the glass back down, as she avoided Harry's gaze.

Harry watched her carefully, and Macy smiled back at him, an awkwardness growing around them until Macy couldn't stand it any longer. "I'm not fine," she admitted. Bracing herself against the kitchen counter.

Harry moved around to the other side of the counter, concern etched on his face. "Is it what that psychic told you, because-"

"That's part of it, but I feel like...that thing," she could feel her voice breaking as the memories broke through the fog of her mind again and it felt as though she was right back there. The webs across her body, her face, feeling like she was suffocating. Like she was going to die.

The next thing she felt was Harry's arms around her, holding her steady as the ground lurched from underneath her. She tried to shake herself free from the memories, and heard Harry's voice through the fog.

"Macy," he repeated and Macy opened her eyes, meeting his. She righted herself again her hands braced against the counter again as her breathing was laboured.

"Sorry, I just, it felt like I was back there." She went to move away and the pain shot down her side and she couldn't stop the scream that escaped from her lungs. Her hand held tight to her side as she fell. "It's burning," she choked out as Harry knelt down beside her.

"Let me," he asked and she pulled up her blouse to expose the site of the wound, again seeing nothing that could explain the pain that was currently pulsating underneath her skin.

"An infection," Harry grimaced turning his head to the side as he examined her closer. "Invisible to most, but-" He passed his hand over the area, a white light emanating from his hand. "I need to heal you, Macy. Before it gets worse."

Macy nodded in response as she felt the fog beginning to cloud the corners of her mind again, the room around her slipping away.

Harry helped her to rise from her position on the floor, draping her arm over his shoulder as he supported the weight of her body and they moved slowly to the lounge.

He lay her gently on the chaise, propping her head up with a pillow. Macy continued to take deep steadying breaths, the pain coursing in waves through her body.

"Macy," Harry's voice broke through and Macy latched onto the sound of his voice, finding some peace there, some comfort. He rolled his sleeves up as he knelt down beside her.

"This may hurt, but I'll try to be quick, okay?" His hand held onto hers, it kept her anchored. Kept her from slipping back down into that pit of memories, pain and fear.

Macy nodded, her hand instinctively tightening as she braced herself for what was to come.

He gave her hand a final squeeze before placing his against her exposed skin, over her scar, and she flinched a little at the coolness of his skin.

"Sorry," he apologised, as his hand began to glow again. Brighter this time and Macy found herself closing her eyes as the light hit her.

The pain grew, enveloping her body. She gritted her teeth, until a warmth began to wash over her. It continued to spread, washing away the pain that had consumed her, bringing her freedom.

The fog began to retreat again and her mind became clearer as the light purged the infection.

She opened her eyes to see Harry looking down at her. The smile on his face that told her that everything was going to be fine now and how much she wanted to believe him. There was faint sheen on his brow and his breathing had become shallow. She looked down to where his hand was still placed against her side, a faint glow remaining underneath her skin.

His hand felt warm now against her, as the light began to fade, mesmerized by the way the light seemed to dissipate and the relief it gave as it left her body.

"A healing spell." Harry said as he removed his hand. "A powerful one. You may feel a little- out of sorts- for the next couple of days."

"Thank you Harry," Macy said as she pulled back down her blouse, suddenly aware of her exposed skin and the flush that crept up the back of her neck as she recalled the sensation of Harry's hand against her bare skin.

"You know you should have told us sooner."

"I didn't want to worry everyone, not with what has been going on." Macy sat up slowly, as Harry poised himself to be ready to steady her again if needed.

"I thought I could manage it on my own."

"It's hard isn't it." Harry mused, looking off into the distance as he pulled his sleeves back down, doing up the button of each one. "Letting others in, especially when you have been alone for so long."

Macy placed her hand on his arm, as he turned to look at her she could see the regret in his eyes, the longing to belong. She could understand it. That overwhelming feeling that something is missing, that a part of you is lost. She felt that she had found her missing part, and she hoped too that Harry may find his.

"I'm sorry, that you can't remember who you were, your family," her gaze caught his, "You know you have a place here, Harry."

"As do you, Macy." Macy returned his smile, a flutter in her stomach that wasn't related to the infection that had been coursing through her veins.

There was a softness in his eyes that she had seen glimpses of before, but now it felt as though she was lost in it.

She found herself leaning in closer and could swear that he was too. Her eyes flitted to his lips as she imagined what it would be like, to press her own against his.

"Macy, I'm home." Maggie announced as she swung open the front door to the house. Macy and Harry jumped away from each other as if they had been electrocuted. Harry running a hand through his hair, standing immediately, a sudden interest in the statue that Mel had brought home from her travels in Cuba.

Maggie entered the room her eyes flicking from Harry to her sister and back again. "Have I missed something?"

"No," Harry said quickly, his eyes meeting Macy's, "We were just discussing that, uh." his hand was outstretched as he clearly tried to come up with something.

"I was feeling a little unwell, from the giant bug thing, and Harry was helping." Macy admitted, earning a smile and nod from Harry at telling her sister the truth. Well not the full truth.

Maggie responded as Macy knew she would, concern washing over her face as she was by her side in an instant.

"I should go, let you two catch up." Harry said before he disappeared, orbing out of the house.

"You should have told us, Mace." Maggie's hand reached out for her own, clasping it tightly, her eyes widening, as Macy quickly grasped her hand back as she realised her thoughts had drifted back to Harry, and what had almost -

"Don't say anything." She quickly blurted to Maggie, before standing up and making her way to her room to save herself from incriminating herself any further, while Maggie followed her up the stairs.

"Come on, I think it's cute."

Damn Maggie and her telepathy.


End file.
